A ball!
by daydreamer234
Summary: Hogwarts holds a Valentines ball! Ron and Hermione go together, of course, but will it go well, or will it end up with a replay of the Yule Ball? Romione. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi guys, I am finally going to update this! Thank you for all the loyal readers who are sticking with this fic!**

 **(Future A/N So thanks to one of the very few critical reviews that point out how to improve my work, PulyAuthorGirl *thank you!* has caused this to go under a re-write! I will be re writing and improving this fic as I wrote it over two yeas ago and haven't posted it until now as I lost the file. I have been a bit swamped so i haven't beta read this particular fic, and so have decided to make a few changes. Thank you,**

 **Dreamy xxx)**

"Ron, stop eating all the cake mix" sighed Hermione Granger.

Hermione and her boyfriend had just returned for 7th year at Hogwarts. They were in the 7th year dorm, which had a kitchen. Now, they were attempting to bake a cake. Well, she was attempting to make a cake while Ron was basically just messing around with the ingredients eating the mix. Flour already was smeared on the walls and egg shells lie around all over the bench and floor. Hermione had insisted on making a cake the muggle way, despite Ron's complaints.

She was now starting to regret it.

"Roooon" she moaned moving the bowl. Ron quickly put on a casual face and faked innocence she sighed and said,

"Ron. you have to stop acting like a two year old!"

" Oh, Hermione," he sighed "I thought this was meant to be fun!"

"It is fun!" she shot back.

"Woah, I'm not saying its not!" he quickly responded, raising his hands in the air. Hermione sighed.

"forgive me?"he said fake-meekly. Hermione smirked "You're so terrified of me" she grinned. He laughed.

"Ok" she said seriously "the cake is in the oven, what do you want to do now?"

" oh... i don't know..." Ron winked and kissed her cheek "Maybe... wander the castle?" Hermione sighed. Suddenly her eyes lit up.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you!"

"what is it?" Asked Ron, looking worried. Seeing his expression, she said:

"Oh no, no! I was just about to tell you that in the latest prefect meeting me and the others convinced professor McGonagall to hold a Valentines day ball!" Ron raised his eyebrows, surprised.

"So, when will everyone else be told?"

"Tonight, as it is Valentines day in a week!" exclaimed Hermione, excited.

"Oh, Oh!" Ron shouted, putting a hand to his head. "Who shall I ask to the ball!?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at his melodramatics.

"Oh, fair maiden!" Ron exclaimed with a dramatic flourish of the hand.

"Will you come with me to the ball?!"

Hermione grinned.

"Who else?" she asked then brought him in for a kiss.

 **A/N so I lost the original copy of this fanfic but I'm going to rewrite it all. But, this is officially off hiatus!**

 **(A/N So hopefully this is better, and thanks again to PulyAuthorGirl)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N so finally I have found the complete set of original files for this fanfic! I can post it without having to add things in and make it up, so be careful about re-reading.**

That evening, at dinner in the great hall, Professor McGonagall announced the Valentine's day ball, and how it was to be held in the great hall. Many of the boys got anxious and panicked about who to take, but Ron and Harry just shared a knowing smile with Hermione and Ginny, who were talking to Parvati about the ball. Parvati caught the ye and blushed as Dean walked by.

"You guys are so lucky" muttered Parvati wistfully.

"Parvati, you'll get him one day, I can tell he likes you." Ginny playfully nudged Parvati.

"really?"

"really."

The next morning, Dean had asked Parvati to the ball, and she walked with a newfound spring in her step. Neville had asked Luna, and many of the girls were fussing over what to wear, as they had all decided to try something new and wear muggle robes. The boys found that they were just all to wear a new found thing called 'tuxedos' which made them look slightly like a penguin, but still, anything was better than Ron's Yule ball robes.

Finally, the day came, and many girls woke up worried, but Hermione grinned, knowing that Ron had something in store for her from the secretive way that he had been acting recently. A squeal from downstairs made her to send Parvati an excited look and they raced down the stairs. The 7th year Gryffindor common room was covered in pink and red presents of all shape and size, with cards attached to them. They all had name tags, and the girls curiously went about finding their presents. Hermione opened her present, excited to find that it contained a single locket, in the shape of an angel's ring. Inside the locket read two words engraved in the gold wings: _Wingardium Leviosa._ Her eyes welled up with happy tears and she laughed. She wasn't one to get emotional. _Wow._ She thought. _I am really going to marry him one day._

As the boys came downstairs, bleary eyed from the obvious lack of sleep after last night, they were bombarded by a flock of grinning girls. Hermione scanned the crowd, yet her redhead was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind and she jumped.

"Ron!"

She spun around in a flurry of brown hair.

"oh, thank you thank you thank you!" Hermione pulled back before Ron could even reply.

"wait, I'll be right back!" she exclaimed and ran to her dorm. She grabbed her present for Ron, ran back down and shoved it into his arms.

"Oh, t-thanks" Ron stuttered, finally catching up on what had just happened. The present was a small case, and inside was a small Chudley Cannons broom cleaning set. He grinned,

"wow! Thanks Hermione!" He pulled her closer and she kissed him. When they broke apart, loads of people were looking at them, but the only people they could see were each other.

 **A/N This seems like quite a good chapter to me! Thanks, PulyAuthorGirl again, and I will be re writing The dinner party fic soon. I am also going to write a few Romione one shots soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi guys, I am finally updating this! I will be writing more for Harry Potter to celebrate the release of The Cursed Child! Let me know if you are in England and going to your local Waterstones to get the new book at the midnight launch! I am! Anyway, I hope you have a great day,**

 **Dreamy xxx**

 **(future A/N Hey, so I'm going over this again, and thanks to the readers of this!)**

The day of the ball finally arrived, and Hermione Granger rolled her eyes at the sight in front of her. There were about five girls in her dorm, and although they were her friends and she did love them, this was getting ridiculous. The petticoats of her red evening gown flew up as she sat on the bed and crossed her arms. She was wearing a beautiful red dress with white gemstones peppered down the sleeves and across the off shoulder neckline. The skirt came outwards off the wast and the ankle length hem was encrusted with gems also. Her hair was in an elegant up do and she had matching deep red lipstick. She sighed again, her satin red heels clicking as she stood up.

"calm down!"

Padma, Parvati and Cho stopped pacing and Luna looked up from her new muggle make up set that she seemed to love so much. Ginny sighed.

"thank you Hermione!" Hermione smiled at the redhead and turned to the others.

"There's nothing to worry about!" Hermione looked at the other three girls "I'm sure that all of your boyfriends will think you are beautiful. I mean Ron always says-"

"Oh, well didn't you get together with mister perfect" Parvati teased, smirking. Both her and Padma were wearing fitted deep blue saris/sarees with silver outlining and bronze lipstick. Their hair were in braids and they wore beige ballet flats. Ginny shook her head. Her hair was out and straight, and she wore a pastel light green gown with a simple yet beautiful skirt and bodice, and lime green heels to match with frosty pink lipstick. Luna smiled at them.

"I'm sure that they'll love it, and when we go down Ron will probably just get jealous and send death glares in the direction of anyone else who sets eyes on you, Hermione" Luna was wearing a sparkly lavender dress with gold heels and her hair was in a high ponytail. She was wearing a very light lavender lipstick to match. The brunette blushed and Cho spoke up.

"We still have an hour, so to be honest, we shouldn't be worriedly running around, but maybe we should talk?" The Scottish-chinese girl was wearing a yellow off shoulder lace dress with silver heels and curled hair and dark pink lipstick. They all nodded and Ginny muttered _finally_ under her breath. All of the girls seemed to be enjoying their new muggle dresses and make up. They all took a seat on Hermione's bed, waiting for the clock to strike 9 o'clock.

 **A/N I really hope you liked it and I'm going to end it next chapter. I will be writing that new HP fic as I promised soon but first, I've decided to try something new, so here's how I imagined the ballgowns:**

 **Hermione: formal-evening-dress-a-line-off-the-shoulder-floor-length-satin-dress_ ?currency=GBP &litb_from=paid_adwords_shopping&sku=1_50%7C20_18584&utm_source=google_shopping&utm_medium=cpc&adword_mt=&adword_ct=95826712331&adword_kw=&adword_pos=1o6&adword_pl=&adword_net=g&adword_tar=&adw_src_id=2615402740_361111451_26464994891_pla-158907572411&gclid=CjwKEAjwq8y8BRCstYTm8qeT9mwSJACZGjUkZgYKV0liBUpmyiIxcTlqUBk0Yz70sURUfv2M8x7y_hoCnY7w_wcB**

 **Padma &Parvati: . **

**Luna: .**

 **Ginny: . /product/60093924007-802649531/Grace_Karin_Strapless_Sweetheart_Chiffon_Light_Green_Long_Bridesmaid_Dress_2015_**

 **Cho: .**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Here's the last chapter. I hope you jenjoyed this and thanks to everyone who stuck with this.**

The night of the ball had arrived, and despite how much he had faith in Hermione, Ron was nervous. He could only imagine how the guys with dates that they hadn't gone out with before felt. Ron looked over at Harry.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"I'm just glad I don't have to wear those dress robes I had to wear for the Yule ball." Ron attempted to joke.

"yeah, they were quite disturbing" Harry chuckled and shivered at the memory of that night. The clock chimed nine o'clock and Ron chewed his lip.

"Let's go!" Harry tried to be positive as him and Ron walked to the stairs of the great hall to wait for Ginny and Hermione. He needed to make up for the night at the Yule ball with this, not ending with Hermione crying and screaming at him. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realise that girls had started to walk down the steps. He waited, and as Hermione walked down the steps he froze. When she reached the bottom she was looking at the ground as people were staring at her. A pink blush graced her cheeks and she looked up at him.

"you look amazing" he breathed, and she grinned. Couples started to walk into the great hall, which had opened up now to reveal the pink and red decorations and feast in the middle. Everyone gasped in awe but Ron and Hermione only had eyes for each other. They smiled at each other before linking arms and heading in. The ceiling was bewitched to be a pink sunset sky, and Professor McGonagall stepped out.

"Are you all ready for Hogwarts first ever Valentine's Day Ball?" She received a large cheer in return and winked at Hermione, who gave her a smile of gratitude in return. As they had the feast, and stood around talking before the dancing began, people kept eyeing Hermione. When Ron noticed, he sent glares in the direction of any boy who dared to eye her up, and the flirtatious glanced seemed to stop. Eventually, the music started and Ron held his hand out to Hermione.

"May I have this dance milady?"

 **A/N I hope you liked it! This fanfic is now finished and I am going to be re writing the Dinner Party, as I say.**


	5. NOTE

**A/N**

 **Hi guys! I would like to apologize, having been offline for a while but I promise that I will be online more often from now on, as a lot has been going on recently, but I will now update each story on the 10th and 25th of each month starting in September. My ongoing stories will be the ones this note appears on and will be the ones being updated on those dates. Reviews are much appreciated and thank you to all my loyal readers! Until September I will cram as many updates as I can in these last two days. (a few I have written already) I love you guys and thanks again!**

 **See you soon,**

 **Dreamy xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Here's the last chapter. I hope you jenjoyed this and thanks to everyone who stuck with this.**

The night of the ball had arrived, and despite how much he had faith in Hermione, Ron was nervous. He could only imagine how the guys with dates that they hadn't gone out with before felt. Ron looked over at Harry.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"I'm just glad I don't have to wear those dress robes I had to wear for the Yule ball." Ron attempted to joke.

"yeah, they were quite disturbing" Harry chuckled and shivered at the memory of that night. The clock chimed nine o'clock and Ron chewed his lip.

"Let's go!" Harry tried to be positive as him and Ron walked to the stairs of the great hall to wait for Ginny and Hermione. He needed to make up for the night at the Yule ball with this, not ending with Hermione crying and screaming at him. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realise that girls had started to walk down the steps. He waited, and as Hermione walked down the steps he froze. When she reached the bottom she was looking at the ground as people were staring at her. A pink blush graced her cheeks and she looked up at him.

"you look amazing" he breathed, and she grinned. Couples started to walk into the great hall, which had opened up now to reveal the pink and red decorations and feast in the middle. Everyone gasped in awe but Ron and Hermione only had eyes for each other. They smiled at each other before linking arms and heading in. The ceiling was bewitched to be a pink sunset sky, and Professor McGonagall stepped out.

"Are you all ready for Hogwart's first ever Valentine's day ball?" She received a large cheer in return and winked at Hermione, who gave her a smile of gratitude in return. The music started and Ron held his hand out to Hermione.

"May I have this dance milady?"

They stepped onto the dance floor, and danced the night away.

 **A/N I hope you liked it! This fanfic is now finished and I am going to be re writing the Dinner Party, as I say.**


End file.
